Percabeth humor
by TheSonOfZeus
Summary: Series of one shots about our favourite couple, Percabeth. Rated T for maybe sexual references and some mild swearing.
1. You'll think next time

**My third fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy this one. As the title says, this is a Percabeth story with humor in it.  
**

Percabeth humor

Percy's POV:

I was going to take Annabeth to a date tonight. There was only one problem. I didn't know where I was going to take her to. I know, I'm a total loser. There, I said it. Anyway, I was playing my Xbox 360 when my mom rushed to my room.

"What now?" I asked annoyed and stopped playing Modern Warfare 3.

"You have a date with Annabeth, remember?" she said.

"Yeah. I still have hours to that, right." I answered.

"Actually, she's at the door. You're already 10 minute late." my mom said trying to stifle laughter.

"Holy Poseidon! Why didn't you warn me a little earlier?" I yelled and rushed to the door.

Annabeth was as beautiful as always. Even Camp Half-Blood T- shirt and shorts looked good on her. She looked at me for two seconds and started to laugh. I loved watch her laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked from her.

"Nothing. It's just that usually when you go out with a girl, you have at least pants on." she said still laughing.

I looked down. And realized that I didn't have my pants on. I wore only my blue boxers.

"Oh crap." I cursed and ran to the kitchen.

My mom came to the kitchen laughing.

"There you go." she said and handed me my pants.

When I was finally ready, my mom had to ruin the moment.

"So, be nice with Annabeth. Otherwise I'll show her your baby photos." she said.

I blushed madly. Annabeth's laughter only grew. I didn't even know that anyone could laugh that hard.

"Don't worry, it was just a joke." my mom said.

"Yes, I have already seen them." Annabeth said.

"You have what?" I screamed in panic.

"I said that I have already seen them." Annabeth repeated slowly.

"That was a joke, right?" I asked.

Both of the female shook their head.

"Holy Poseidon!" I yelled.

Annabeth laughed to my reaction.

"Don't worry, you look cute in those." Annabeth said when the laughter died down.

"That still wasn't funny. Do you like me to watch your baby photos? I'm sure that your father would love to show them to me." I said.

Now it was Annabeth's turn to be blushing. I didn't laugh at her, though, because I knew that she would get that back at me at some point.

"Okay. You two better go now." my mom said and practically pushed us out of the apartment.

We stood there for about two minutes looking at each other. Her hair was in a ponytail as usual and she didn't wear anything too fancy. Yet, she was the prettiest thing I've ever seen, including Aphrodite. And that was saying a lot.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" Annabeth asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You asked me out and haven't even thought about this? Geez, I'm realty flattered." she mocked me.

"Well sorry! I was too busy… doing something…" I muttered.

"You were playing Xbox again, weren't you." she said faking a disappointed face.

"Well, I suppose you have some ideas?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I do. First we go to the bookstore." she said and I groaned.

The bookstore was called… Um… Forget it; I'm dyslexic so I can't read that.

"You know that I can't read, right?" I reminded her.

"Stop being such a smartass, Percy. I know that you can't read but I can." Annabeth sighed.

"Fine, whatever you say." I said and walked inside the store right behind her.

While Annabeth was looking at some architectural books (at least I thought that they were something like that), I was just walking around. It was boring. Boring I tell you! It made it even more boring that I couldn't read almost anything. Some books had a name that included some small words. I took a closer look at some book.

"Percy? Why are you looking at a book that tells about sex?" Annabeth said appearing behind me.

I swear that I would have been rather dead back then. My face must've been at least as red as a tomato.

"What? I can't read. How I should know what that book was?" I tried to explain as she laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll believe you. I had my shopping done. We can go now." she said still smiling.

"Where are we going next, oh my slaver?" I asked.

"We're going to the museum." she said smirking.

Could that night go any worse?

Of course it could. After museum we still went to another one and so on. That was so boring that I even fell asleep few times while still standing.

"Well, did you enjoy our date?" Annabeth asked even though she already knew the answer.

"It was boring." I answered truthfully.

"Well I can make it better." Annabeth said and leaned closer.

I was just about to ask what she meant but my words mumbled to her lips. After a few minutes we broke the kiss.

"Better?" she asked smiling.

I bet I had my trademarked goofy smile on my face.

"I'll take that as a yes. Next time, plan more carefully." she said and walked away leaving me outside my door.

She really haven't changed at all in all these years.

**How did you like it? Was it good or bad? Review and send suggestions for the next chapter.**


	2. Chase's house part 1

**Sorry that this isn't as fun as the last chapter. This is some Percabeth fluff. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

Annabeth had found the perfect way to torture me. She wanted us to get to San Francisco to meet her family. I was doomed. I would never get on a plane. Zeus would blow me to pieces. Imagine, 10 000 tiny pieces of Percy floating in the air. Not fun. Not to mention that my grandparents died in a plane accident.

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked when we went to our seats.

"You already are on the plane. And yes, you do have to do this." Annabeth said.

I groaned. It wasn't my first time to fly but it always made me really nervous. And it didn't help at all that if Zeus would kill me now, Annabeth would be killed too. Crap.

"Zeus is going to kill me for sure this time." I said trying to be calm.

"No he isn't. He wouldn't blow the hero of Olympus." Annabeth said now annoyed.

"Oh yeah? I have a feeling that he'll be clad to prove you're wrong." I mumbled under my breath.

Plane rose to the air. I felt like I was going to throw up. Which I actually did after a few minutes.

"Yak, that's gross." Annabeth said and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Imagine how I feel." I answered before I had to throw up again.

I took few shaky breaths and relaxed a bit. Annabeth held my hand tightly. She was as nervous as I was.

"Why do you fear flying so badly?" she asked to break the silence.

"I never met my grandparents. They died in a plane crash." I said not looking at her.

She held my hand, if possible, even tighter. I turned my face to see her shocked expression.

"You should have told me so! If I would've known that I wouldn't forced you to dot his in the first place!" she said almost yelling.

"Sorry. I didn't think trough that one." I said.

We sat there while keeping the silence. I was still heck scared and wished that I could just die away. Even the Fields of Punishment felt better option than this. The air pressure in the plane changed from time to time. My head started to feel dizzy. My eyelids felt heavy. The back of my head hit the seat. I closed my eyes and let the unconsciousness to take over.

Annabeth's POV:

Percy's hand suddenly went limp. I turned my head fearing what I would see. His chest was still rising, but slowly. His eyes were half open and he looked really pale. Oh, crap, he is passed out; I thought and tried to wake him up. No response. He just closed his eyes completely. Great.

"Percy, wake up!" I almost yelled to him.

His eyelids opened and he looked at me, confused.

"What? Are we there yet?" he asked still sleepy.

I looked out of the window. We were in fact already in San Francisco. Time really went fast.

"Almost. I need you to wake up completely now." I said.

"But I wanna sleep." he groaned and closed his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and put my hand under his shirt. I moved my fingers up and down and finally found what I was looking for. I pressed his Achilles heel lightly. He woke up yelping like an idiot.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I just needed to wake you up. We are there." I answered.

Getting our stuff took a while. Then we took a taxi and it took us to my home. I noticed that Percy still looked nervous.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm just really nervous about meeting your parents." he admitted.

"You have fought entire Kronos's army by yourself, fought Kronos himself and spoken to my mother. What could be scarier?" I asked while laughing.

"Well you sure don't have any stress about this but I do." he defended.

"Fine, let's go." I said and opened the door.

Percy's POV:

When Annabeth walked in, she was tackled by two things. The things were her little brothers. I think they were named Matthew and Bobby but I couldn't be sure. I stood outside the apartment and watched as she hugged them and laughed. I wasn't getting bored while hearing her laugh. It was like an angel singing. She finally caught her brothers off of her.

"So? Are you coming in or what?" she asked.

I was so lost in thought that I said something really intelligent like "what?" for example.

"Come on in. You're such a Seaweed Brain." she said and dragged me in.

Matthew and Bobby looked at me. They looked really upset about something.

"Why are those two looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Oh Hades. I forgot to tell them that you're coming." Annabeth cursed.

"You forgot?" I said breaking in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, so? I can forget things sometimes, can't I?" she asked and dragged me to the living room.

We sat to the couch. Bobby and Matthew seemed to avoid me like pest. About a minute later Annabeth's step mom came to the room. She took a good look at me that took about for a half minutes.

"Annabeth? Who is that boy." she asked.

"It's Percy. You know, the boy who came here a few years ago?" Annabeth explained.

"Oh, it's THAT Percy. Nice to have you in here." her step mother said.

"Its okay, Mrs Chase." I answered.

"Fredrick! We have visitors!" Mrs Chase yelled.

After a few minutes Mr Chase came to the room as well.

"Hello Annabeth. Who are you?" he said looking at me.

"He's Percy. Yeah, THAT Percy." Mrs Chase explained.

"Why I'm THAT Percy?" I asked.

"I haven't told them about that yet." Annabeth said pointing at our relationship.

"What? Anything else that you have forgotten?" I asked mocking.

"No." she said blushing.

"Don't tease Annabeth. Otherwise her mom will kill you." Matthew said.

"She already has tried to do that. And practically she still tries every other day. And all that because my father." I said while laughing.

Annabeth looked at me angrily.

"What? She does. Did you really think that all those owl attacks were accident? Athena really hates me." I said.

"Oh that's how you caught those claw marks." Annabeth said.

We started to laugh. The others didn't have any idea what we were laughing at.

The moment was perfect.

**I'm going to make a new chapter that continues from this. I separated them because I didn't want to make too long chapters. Review!**


	3. Chase's house part 2

**This is the sequel for the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

There was awkward silence in the living room when Annabeth and I stopped laughing. It really took a while. Matthew and Bobby looked at us like we would have been mentally ill.

"What? Why are you guys looking at us like that?" I asked.

"You knew Annabeth's real mom. Has she told you that?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, she has. It was about…" I started but didn't remember the rest.

"It was four years ago. Gee, I thought that you would remember the day when you met your girlfriend." Annabeth sighed.

"Hey, you know that I suck at dates!" I said.

We turned back to the Chase family. They all had the same surprised look on their faces.

"You really didn't tell them, right?" I asked from Annabeth.

"I already said that I didn't." she answered.

"Should I get away now?" I asked unsurely.

"I think we should go to my room for now." Annabeth answered.

I followed her to a pink room. It was so pink that it was hurting my eyes.

"You have a pink room?" I asked while laughing curled in the floor.

She got angry and kicked me to the head. I yelped because the kick was a little surprising.

"That didn't really hurt." I said.

"Oh yeah, it didn't? How about this?" she said and kicked to my vulnerable point.

That really hurt. I yelled from pure pain. Biting my teeth, I tried to rise to my feet. My knees buckled beneath me but Annabeth caught me in time.

"That one… Hurts like hell…" I gasped.

"Good, now you have learned your lesson." Annabeth said smiling innocently.

"I really hate you sometimes." I said.

"I know that. But remember when I told that I wasn't going to make anything easy to you. I meant every word I said." Annabeth said.

"Nice to know." I said.

Annabeth sat down and lifted my head to her lap.

"I wonder when they'll come over here. They are all in a shock." Annabeth asked.

"I don't seriously know." I said.

After two hours of laying down my feet finally carried my weight again. We walked to the living room. Everybody had gone somewhere.

"Hello? Where is everybody?" Annabeth yelled.

"Over here. We were just watching your baby photos." Mr Chase shouted from somewhere.

Annabeth turned completely red. I smirked.

"See? I told you that I'll see your baby photos someday." I said and ran to the next room before she could prevent me.

She was really cute as a baby. So nothing has ever changed. While I laughed my head off, Annabeth came behind me.

"Oh sh*t." I said.

The next thing I knew was frying pan which hit my face with a clank. I blinked few times. Annabeth looked at the pan with furious expression. The pan was warped to an unrecognizable lump of metal.

"Don't hit me with a frying pan. It'll get all warped." I joked before she could hit me again.

The next hit was at my Achilles heel. I blinked surprised a few times. Then I dropped to the ground.

"What…The hell?" I asked looking up to Annabeth's face.

She was smiling like she had just won something. I looked behind me. She had used her left arm to punch me at my back. The frying pan was only for distraction.

"You really are… The daughter of… Athena after all…" I said while gasping for breath.

"Did I even leave a doubt about it?" she asked.

"Not at all." I answered but then the pain took over once more.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard, you know." I said and prepared for unconsciousness.

The last thing I felt before darkness were her lips on mine.

**I'll do at least one more sequel for this one. Review!**


	4. Chase's house part 3

**I'm back! And it feels so good! So this is the sequel of the last chapter. May not be so funny but next chapter will be! At least if you give me some ideas...**

Percy's POV:

I woke up and noticed that I was still at the floor where I had fainted. My arms were stiff and I had no idea how much time has passed by. I mean, I don't watch clock when I am blacked out. The frying pan was still next to me at the floor. It was like everybody here just disappeared. I got up and walked to the living room. Nobody was there. I was really starting to panic now. How could entire family just disappear without leaving a trace? Well, I think that it was actually pretty easy but still. Why didn't Annabeth wake me up? Oh yeah, because I was passed put because of her and her frying pans. I mentally added frying pans as my enemies right next to Minotaur and Hellhounds. I looked out of the window. I didn't see anything. After ten minutes of staring it I came to the conclusion that it was night. Then I went to Annabeth's bedroom. There she was, sleeping like a baby. I really felt like an idiot. I mean, even more idiot than normally, which was a LOT. I sighed and crawled to the bed next to her. Unfortunately for me, she woke up.

"Percy? What are you doing?" she asked still drowsily.

"Sleeping right next to you?" I said but I think it came out more as a question.

"I meant that why are you sleeping with me? It's five a clock in the morning, you idiot!" she mumbled.

"I don't really see how the time has anything to do with this thing." I said.

"Just let me sleep." she said and pushed me to the floor.

It actually hurt a bit when I fell to the floor. By the time I caught back up, Annabeth was already sleeping again. You could actually believe that she was the one bearing the curse of Achilles. I rolled my eyes and almost collapsed to the floor. It wasn't my fault that Bobby and Matthew just left their trashes, I mean toys, everywhere. While lying on the floor I realized that I was tired as well. I closed my eyes and decided that I would be with Annabeth tomorrow.

In my dream there were monsters. And I don't mean one or two hellhounds. There were giants and dracaenas everywhere. But they weren't fighting. I looked around me and recognized the landscape. We were at Camp Half-Blood. Where were all the others? I suddenly stepped on something what felt like a stick. Just a little thicker. I looked down fearing what I would see. The dead body looked at me with its grey eyes. The worst thing of all was the fact that I knew that face. My girlfriend just looked at me with her dead eyes. Or actually it looked behind me. I turned around and saw something what really gave me nightmares. Or at least would have but I already was in a nightmare. It was me. Actually, it was what there was left of me. My body was badly injured and I could've sworn that I was losing an arm or two. The fact that really disgusted me was that there was a blade sticking out right on my Achilles heel. So I think that I was dead already. Then I heard something moving behind me. But there was nothing behind except the dead body.

"Oh Gods. This is one of those dreams again." I said to myself.

Then something hit me to the back of my head and I woke up.

I remember that I just trembled for a while. Dammit, I really hated those dreams. And the fact that demigod-dreams are almost always true didn't make it any easier. I suddenly needed to throw up badly. I just ran away from Annabeth's pink room. I couldn't find the toilet in time so I just gripped something and threw up inside the thing. After that I returned to my original place on the floor. I noticed that it was all sweaty and stuff so I moved a little. Right when I was about to close my eyes, Annabeth's alarm clock started to beep.

"Oh dammit." I muttered and closed my eyes anyways.

Just then Annabeth woke up and turned the alarm off. My luck was just getting better. Notice the sarcasm there? No? Just screw you.

"Percy? Wake up." Annabeth said.

I opened my eyes. Annabeth was still clearly tired. The look on her face reminded me about the dream I had. My stomach wanted to throw up again.

"Where's the toilet?" I asked totally surprising Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't say anything, just guided me to the door of the bathroom. I closed the door and bent over the toilet seat. After about two minutes of throwing up Annabeth started to search for me.

"I'm still over here." I yelled between puking.

"Percy? Can I come in?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, I'll open the door." I said and let her in.

"What happened to our toilet seat?" she asked while staring at me.

I didn't have the time to answer because her face still reminded me about my dream. So I just bent over the toilet seat once again and threw up. And for those who think that I'm a complete idiot for throwing up like that, I'll tell you that seeing yourself dead isn't what you really would like to see. Believe me.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked now worrying.

"Not exactly. Why did you come in here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know who in the Hades threw up into my slippers but I think I already know the answer." she said and left me alone.

I think I was really blushing.

**As I said earlier, I need ideas. Otherwise I'll have a writer's block and updating will slow down! :( Review and send those ideas!**


	5. Back at the Camp

**I'm here again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Percy's POV:

It felt awesome to be back at the camp. The school had been as boring as Annabeth's Creek lessons. The only difference between those two was that I could always kiss Annabeth. But in school I couldn't kiss anybody. Of course there were always some crazy girls that tried to hit me but I always repelled their tries.

I went to my cabin. It was really dusty after all this time. How can one cabin collect so much dirt in a couple of months? And I would have to clean it all up before the dinner.

I heard someone cough right behind me. I turned around but saw nothing. As well as I knew, there was only one person who could turn invisible besides Hades.

"I know that you're there, Wise Girl." I said out loud.

Annabeth pulled the cap from her head and turned to visible.

"This dust gave me away. You really should clean this place up, you know that." she said.

I didn't answer because I just stared at her. I mean, she had become really beautiful over these past few months. She was beautiful before, but… Wow…

"What? Is there something on my face?" Annabeth asked.

"No, it's just that you look great." I answered my mouth still hanging on the floor.

"So you're saying that I didn't look good before?" Annabeth asked teasing me.

"Um…" I said unsurely.

I knew that if I would say something wrong, I would be in big trouble. Oh Lord, why the girls had to be so complicated? When I asked it inside my head, I could've sworn that I heard Zeus's voice that said:

"Hey, I'm still wondering about that myself."

So yeah, Zeus was a really big help.

"So what is your answer?" Annabeth asked while holding a laugh.

"Um…" I said again.

I was not so intelligent that day. Things were getting a little awkward while Annabeth wanted to know that did I think she was pretty.

"Your answer is?" she asked once again.

"No, I don't think that you are pretty." I said without thinking.

Annabeth's facial expression turned quickly from happy to "I'm gonna kill you"-look. Darn you, ADHD. I really must learn to think before I say something really stupid.

"I hate you!" she said and hit me with her fist.

I bet that she hurt herself more than my nose. It didn't hurt at all but I was sure that the next one wouldn't be so lucky. She knew where my Achilles heel was.

"Okay, sorry. I can explain." I yelled before she could kick me in the nuts.

The funny thing about the curse of Achilles was that it didn't protect your manhood. I noticed it when I was in a gym class at school and jumped to the… But that's a totally different story.

"You're not pretty because you're beautiful. I really love you." I yelled and dodged a kick that went dangerously close from my nuts.

Annabeth stopped right there. Then she smirked and tackled me to the ground. I hit my head pretty hard. Next thing I knew was that Annabeth's lips were on my own. I didn't resist at all.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." she said when we pulled off.

We cleaned my cabin and went to the dinner. There Athena's children watched me as I had killed somebody but I knew that it was just because they didn't like me. I kissed Annabeth once more just to annoy them. When Annabeth looked away, I smirked to Malcolm who was pretty much the only one in the Athena's cabin who actually was my friend.

Too bad, that we had fish that day at the dinner. I hate eating my father's servants.

**Percy eats fish! Do you have any suggestions? I already one suggestion to make Thalico and Percabeth doupledate. If its okay for you guys, I'll do that! Review!**


	6. Percy VS The Pole

**Sorry for the late update! I had this chapter almost ready but then my laptop decided to remove it...**

Percy's POV:

I was running. I could hear the aangry yells coming somewhere behind me. I ran up the stairs and looked behind me for a second while still running. That wasn't very clever. When I turned back, I ran straight to a pole. I think I passed out for a while because I can't remember anything after that. I woke up when hearing Annabeth's laughter that echoed through the Big House. I blinked few times to focus my eyes again.

"Ow… Who put the pole in there?" I asked feeling really dizzy.

That only made Annabeth to laugh harder. I buried my head to my hands hoping that I wouldn't pass out again.

"You really were that stupid?" Annabeth laughed now rolling on the floor.

"No! The pole attacked me!" I yelled.

Annabeth laughed another 10 minutes as I tried to clear my head. I tried to stand but I almost immediately collapsed to the ground. After I had collapsed for the tenth time, Annabeth stoppedlaughing and stared at me weirdly.

"What? Haven't seen a Seaweed Brain before?" I asked and collapsed once again but this time I hit to a table which came rumbling down.

"Yes, I have. And are you okay?" she asked with serious expression.

"Oh course, I'm just crashing into tables just to entertain you!" I answered sarcastically.

"You know that that would be completely possible, right? Anyways, let me see your head. You might have a brain damage again." she said nd leaned closer.

She made sure that a I had no damages before helping me up. Then she kissed me gently to my lips. When we pulled apart, she looked at me mischievously.

"So you did eat my cookies." she said.

"No, I didn't." I said remembering the reason why I was running anyway.

"Yes you did. I could taste the chocolate on your lips." she said and smiled.

"Oh crap." I said and started running again.

Unfortunately, I ran right to the same pole as before. But this time twice as hard. My head was spinning. I collapsed to the floor before Annabeth had the time to react. As she did, she ran to me and kneeled next to me.

"You really are one idiot." she said.

"I know, right?" I mumbled and passed out.

**I couldn't remember much from the original so this was worse than it... I still hope that even some of you found this chapter good.**


	7. Double date time!

**I'm back! And it feels really good to write this story yet again! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been able to update but you know, school is a bitch. But anyways, this idea was requested by Peetaforever123 over half year ago. Can you believe it? Yeah, me neither.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to Peetaforever123. Thanks again!  
**

Percy's POV:  
"We're doing what!?" I asked one morning. The information that Annabeth had shared with me might destroy the mankind. It might be worse than Kronos. It could be…

"I said that Thalia asked us to go to a double date with her and her boyfriend. And I said yes." she repeated looking at me with her stunning grey eyes.

"Oh, that's okay… Wait, since when she had a boyfriend?" I asked suddenly realizing it. Annabeth face palmed at my "seaweedbrainess" as she called it because apparently stupid or idiot wasn't enough. I wasn't that stupid! What gave her the idea that… Oh, sorry, back to the story.

"You haven't heard? She has been dating Nico for the past month now and you're seriously saying that you haven't noticed?" she laughed at my expression.

"They hid it really well!" I said for my defense.

"No, they didn't! We walked right past them the other day when they were making out!" she said calming down a bit.

"I thought they were just good friends!" I said. Annabeth just raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okay, _really_ good friends… Oh gods, they're dating, aren't they?" I confirmed for the last time. Annabeth nodded.

"And you woke me up because?" I asked her. It was really early morning… Well, in fact it was already past noon but it felt like early to me! Annabeth just shook her head in disbelief. Then she kicked me. Not so good idea considering that I had my curse of Achilles working perfectly fine that morning. So it didn't take even a second for her to almost break her toes trying to wake me up. Percy 1, Annabeth 485…

"Just get up." she said and I could hear from her voice that the next kick was going to be aimed to my Achilles heel. So I did the thing any sane person would. I just turned so my back was facing the cabin's wall. I looked at Annabeth's face trying to decide whether to run like Hades or not. She hated it when somebody disobeyed her orders. Then I made my decision and jumped out from my bed running to the cabin door and just as I was stepping outside, somebody talked me from behind which sent me flying straight to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere. We have a date to attend in ten minutes." Annabeth said keeping my legs so I couldn't move them. Why me of all people?

The way there wasn't that bad. We took a taxi and it was pretty quiet for a while. But, right after we ordered food from a restaurant, Thalia caught bored and started to shoot small lightnings from her fingertips to everywhere. But still mostly at me. Two can play that game; I decided and splashed her with some water just as she was going to take a zip from her drink. She looked so funny with her face and hair dripping with water. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit which caused her expression go from shocked to murderous. It was all thanks to Annabeth that we didn't kill each other right there and then.

"Okay, stop it, you two! Even Nico is behaving!" she half yelled to us not wanting to attract any attention from the other customers. I looked to my right and indeed, he was quiet. Wait, the guy was asleep this whole time! That's cheating. So I poked his ribs trying to wake him up. Then I punched him. Nothing happened. I looked at Thalia looking for advice; she could have some ways to wake that lazy bastard up. She smiled a bit too sweetly and then bitch slapped Nico, hard if I may add. He woke up, alright. Too bad he yelled so freaking loudly that we were kicked out from the restaurant.

"I can't believe this! You three are acting like couple of five-year-olds! Am I seriously the only one here with brains!?" Annabeth yelled at us three when we were walking down the street to McDonalds. Truth to be told, I thought it was worth all that trouble to get to eat hamburgers. And I would say that Nico and Thalia would agree to that.

The next stop was the movie theatre. We bought tickets to see _The Ring_. Funny, that wasn't a new movie. Oh well, anyways, the movie was pretty good. Nico was sleeping the whole time again. He said that he knew about the dead so much that the movie was boring. Thalia was watching the movie, not even flinching when the rest of the audience screamed their lungs out. I had already seen the movie before so I was kinda bored. Annabeth was clearly scared to death. I didn't even know that she could scream the way she did.

The movie ended and we took a taxi back to the Camp Half-Blood. By the time we caught there, Nico had finally woken up. And it was pretty late. That guy is like a bat, sleeps at days and watches around the camp at nights. Annabeth had fallen asleep against my shoulder and I didn't want to wake her up so I just said good night to Thalia and Nico. Then I carried her to my cabin and put her down on my bed. She looked peaceful when she was just sleeping there. I lay down next to her and before I knew it, I was already asleep.

**Now then, how was it? And before you ask, yes I've seen _The Ring_ and it's actually one of my favourite movies! I just love the feeling when it's dark outside and you and your friends watch some scary movies. Wouldn't you agree? And I'm out of ideas (again) so if you wnt me to update more often, sen me ideas. Just saying...  
TSOZ (TheSonOfZeus)**


End file.
